Divas of Destruction
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Now that the epic steel cage match is over. What happens to the girls and the former members of The Shield now that they are all on their own?
1. Chapter 1

Divas of Destruction

The epic win over The Shield in the steel cage match gave Jessica the Resident Rocker, Roxy Diamond Dust Rodriquez and Madison "Main Street" Gilbert one hell of a push. Not long after the steel cage match, "The Betrayal" happened and The Shield was no more. Seth went off to join The Authority and Roman and Dean went off on their own and are better wrestlers for it. Everyone hates The Authority so Seth has made enemies just by who he is associated with and here lately, for acting like he has his head up his ass sideways.

After Raw, Roxy is wandering backstage and looks up to see a pair of black white converse hanging over the edge of a taller production box. She follows them up to a pair of male jean clad legs and found they are attached to Dean Ambrose sitting with his hoodie up over his head and his ear buds in. She bops is foot to get is attention.

Roxy: "Hi Ambrose."

Dean: "Hello darling. What's up?"

Roxy: "You. Why are you hiding away from everyone like a lurker? What's wrong?"

Dean: "You always know when something is wrong with me."

Roxy: "You are my best friend. I know you better then you know yourself.

Dean: "Well, you're right. There is something wrong with me and it has nothing to do with work or any of you."

Roxy: "Is it Kensie?"

Dean: "Yeah."

Roxy: "I knew it. You always isolate yourself when you have girl problems. I'm coming up. Scoot over."

He makes room so she can sit next to him.

Dean: "Someone has been studying me."

Roxy: "Yes. I know all your mood swings now. You dance from foot to foot and sometimes literally dance when you're happy and grin. You isolate yourself when you're feeling vulnerable and don't want anyone to know. You cuss and scream when your pissed and you try to hide your hurt with sarcastic witty comments or just plain rude statements that make nobody want to ask you anything else."

Dean: "Well, this is a whole other side of me that I don't understand yet. I can get pissed and eventually I move on or beat the shit out of the guy. This feeling has me twisted in 10 different directions and right now has me 50 shades of fucked up big time."

Roxy: "Wow. I didn't notice how high up this box really is. It's not made for the 5 foot and under crowd."

Dean: "I wasn't exactly expecting company either."

Roxy: "It's OK. Now, what happened?"

He stares at his fingernails for a few minutes contemplating his words before speaking.

Dean: "I think I fucked up with Kensie."

Roxy: "What do you mean, you fucked up with Kensie? What happened?"

Dean: "OK. Everything was going great. We went out and we celebrated our year anniversary at this romantic bed and breakfast in Nevada away from the city and we were having a great time. I figured, you know it's been a year and she's obviously madly in love with me, I mind as well put a ring on it."

Roxy: "Whoa, you put a ring on Kensie?"

Dean: "Correction, I tried to put a ring on her finger. I lit candles and we drank champagne. I got down on one knee and I presented her with the box. She opened it and got surprised."

Roxy: "Oh wow."

Dean: "Yeah. The "Oh wow" came when she gave me the ring back and said she wasn't ready for this. I got turned down for a proposal, Roxy. She said no. She's just one more person who just wants to walk out of my life."

Roxy: "I'm so sorry, Jon. Maybe she's just not ready right now. Maybe it's too soon for her to think about settling down."

Dean: "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get down on my knee and say those words to her? It took me forever to believe in the word love again. Now she just threw that word back in my face. This is why I hate love and I hate commitment and I hate breaking hearts. This sucks."

She could see his face turning pink and he scrunched his eyes shut so he wouldn't let the tears she could hear in his voice flow.

Roxy: "It's all right to let it go, Jon. I'm here for you."

She felt his body tense up as she put her arm around him. His emotions threatened to get the best of him as soon as her soft arms went around him in a friendly hug.

Dean: "She's turning me into a bitch."

Roxy: "You're not a bitch, Jon. It's OK to give in to your emotions and feel pain. It's OK to be heart broken and cry. Nobody is judging you. There's nobody here but you and me."


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, he turns and grabs on to her and just lets everything go. She rubbed his back. This is actually the first time Roxy remembers ever seeing him being 100 percent vulnerable and just opening up like this. Granted, he was crying, but it was still heart felt and real.

Dean: "I'm such a fool. I believed her and I fell for her."

Roxy: "Shh, you're not a fool. You love her. It's all right to love someone."

Dean: "Yes and it still wasn't enough to be happy. Why can't I just be happy with someone? Why does everyone have to leave me?"

Roxy: "You can be happy with someone, Jon. I'm still here. I'm not leaving you. I've got you. It's OK."

Dean: "You've always been right by my side no matter how crazy I got. I tried to push you away and yet you still came back to take care of me. I am grateful to you and I am grateful for our friendship. I'm glad I have you as my friend."

Roxy: "You're welcome. I'm glad to do it. I'm glad to be back in your life again now."

With that, he surprised her by mashing his lips against hers in a kiss. She kissed him back, but it felt like he was clinging to that one kiss and trying to forget what happened to him with the distraction of her. Finally, he seemed to relax a little and allow himself to feel what was happening between them.

Meanwhile, in the gym,

Jessica: "Where the hell is Roxy? She should be here by now. She knows we Cross Fit together before the show."

Madison: "Don't sweat it. She'll be here. She got a call from Dean. She said he sounded like he was really torn up about something."

Jessica: "Uh oh. That can't be a good thing. I hope everything is OK."

Madison: "Me too."

Jessica: "Well, I'm getting started."

She takes out her new skeleton gloves and puts them on. At that moment, Seth walks into the gym.

Seth: "Nice Cross Fit gloves."

Jessica: "Ah, the Corporate Sell out. Thank you. Do you really need to bring the brief case in the gym?"

Seth: "Well, yeah because it has my stuff in it."

He takes his IPOD, ear buds and gloves out of it.

Jessica: "You seriously do use that thing for your personal items."

Seth: "I have to carry it around anyway. I mind as well make it useful."

He sets it down and it starts vibrating.

Seth: "Dammit."

He opens it and takes out a battery operated toothbrush that decided it wanted to start vibrating at that moment.

Seth: "I swear this thing is possessed."

He shuts it off and puts it back in the suitcase.

Jessica: "Well, exorcise it away from me, please. I need to hit the squat rack."

Seth: "Need a spot?"

Jessica: "Yes please."

He follows her over to the squat rack where Page is wrapping up her work out.

Page: "Hello Bestie."

Jessica: "Hello Page. Do you mind if I start my work out?"

Page: "No not at all. I just finished. Hello Colby."

Seth: "Hello Page."

Jessica sets up the squat rack as trouble walks through the gym doors in the form of Summer Ray and Layla.

Summer: "Do you believe the nerve of, Roxy? I mean, Dean's bed isn't even cold from Kensie breaking up with him and she's on top of the production boxes making out with him."

Layla: "Maybe they already had a thing before the break up. You have no idea what the story is."

Summer: "I don't really care. I mean, if she wants to break up a happy couple, then that's on her. Remind me not to leave my man around her."

Layla: "Now you just sound like a huge hater. Do you want Dean?"

Summer: "Ewe, God no. He's so not my type."

Layla: "Do you want Roxy?"

Summer: "Hell no. I am not into women that way. Sorry."

Layla: "Then stop being an instigator. Nobody likes a bitch."

Summer: "I wasn't being a bitch. I just know what I saw. If that cheap ass tennis shoe didn't hit me, she'd never have been found out."

Layla: "I'm telling you to watch what you say around here because nobody likes a bitch talking trash on the other divas. It's a fast way to get you isolated away from everyone."

Summer: "Well, thanks for having my back."

Layla: "I'm watching out for you. So, you're welcome."

Madison: "Well, if it isn't the rebirth of a trashier, classless, more annoying Lay/cool reunion."

Layla: "Oh she is nothing like Michelle was back then. Michelle is my bestie in real life."

Madison: "Do you want a parade?"

Summer: "Must you be a bitch to everyone? We aren't even bothering you."

Madison: "No, but you were talking trash on one of my best friends. Do you forget I hang out with Roxy and Dean both? "

Summer: "Oh heaven's forbid I forget that you rule the nest. You got one diva trying to nail Mr. Money in the Bank and the other one climbing the damn rafters to make out with Dean Ambrose. Do you even have any other real friends?"

Madison: "Yeah. The whole Divas division has my back unlike you who'd rather go around stabbing every single one of them in it. You went after Brie's husband. You pick little stupid nagging fights with Nattie and wonder why she's pulling you out of the car by your blond ass hair. You managed to isolate Eva Marie. I'm surprised anyone talks to you with as much drama as you cause."

Summer: "I just asked a question. You don't have to get violent and rude about it."

Madison: "Layla, you have 5 minutes to remove this bitch from my site or I'm going to deck her. I respect you and I appreciate you, but I can't stand catty women like this."

Layla: "Come on Summer, walk away. Work it out in the ring not here."

Summer: "Oh I will defanently see you in the ring."

Madison: "You can bet on that."

Summer saunters off with Layla keeping her at bay so she doesn't get her ass kicked right there in the gym. Madison hears someone make a hissing noise like a pissed off cat and turns to find Roman standing there.

Roman: "What is it with that one? She loves her drama."

Madison: "I don't know, but I'd really love to knock her lights out."

Roman: "I half expected you to do just that right now."

Madison: "Trust me, it was tempting, but that's what she wanted me to do. That's why she came in here loud talking about Roxy. Now, I know my girl and Roxy would never disrespect Kensie in any sort of a way. So, if she was actually doing what Summer was accusing her of, I'd say her and Dean had this planned out already."

Roman: "Dean and Kensie broke up the other night."

Madison: "Are you serious? Why?"

Roman: "Dean proposed and she said she wasn't ready. It really killed Dean that she turned him down. So, Roxy's probably the only thing keeping him sane right now."

Madison: "Wow. I really didn't see that one coming. He wouldn't be making out with her on top of production boxes backstage as revenge, would he?"

Roman: "If and this is a huge if because Summer Ray is not your source to go to for accurate information. If he is making out with her it's because he wants to and he's been attracted to her for years. This all stems back to his attraction for her when they dated in the CZW days."

Madison: "But, why go back to someone you were with 7 years ago?"

Roman: "Maybe there was some unfinished business between them."

Madison: "True."

Meanwhile, back with Dean and Roxy,

Roxy: "Oh my God. I don't believe that just happened."

Dean: "What? It's kissing. It's not like we were having crazy monkey sex up here."


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy bursts out laughing and Dean Smiles.

Roxy: "What the hell is Monkey sex, Jon? That sounds all kinds of wrong on all levels."

Dean: "Well, if I had to venture a guess it has to do with the woman hanging off of the man somehow either both her arms around him and her legs around his waist or holding on to something above his head. It could also refer to making her scream like a monkey. AKA high pitch screaming orgasms."

Roxy: "That makes sense. I've heard people with those before. I had a roommate I swore sounded like a Chihuahua one night. I called her Beverly Hills Chihuahua after that. She wasn't amused."

Dean: "And how do you know about her Chihuahua pitched orgasms? Do tell me all the dirty details."

He raises his eyebrows like an old pervert and moves closer like she's going to tell him some sort of deep dark secret. Roxy smacks him in the arm and puts her Hello Kitty pink and black chuck back on.

Roxy: "Relax dude. I walked in while she was having sex with her boyfriend in the other room. The door was closed and I wasn't involved in it."

Dean: "Damn. I thought you were going to share a dirty secret from your college experimental days."

Roxy: "No. No dirty secrets from my experimental college days."

Dean: "So you admit to having experimental sex in college."

Roxy: "Yes I admit it. No I'm not telling you with who or how often or any other dirty details. My Dirty Deeds are between me and the person I did them with none of your business or anyone else's."

Dean: "Dude, your killing me Rox. I've shared my Dirty Deeds with you. I told you about my experiments."

Roxy: "No you haven't. You kissed Mike in front of me. That's as far as it got with us. I didn't ask and you didn't tell. Again, this is none of my business. It's between you and the person you did it with. If they want you to tell me about it, they'd be involved in the story telling. Where the hell is my other shoe?"

They looked all over on top of the boxes and found nothing. She looked down below them on the lower boxes and saw nothing. She makes sure her clothes are on properly and leans over further to look on the ground.

Roxy: "Crap. That means it fell down on the ground somewhere and that bitch Summer Ray was over here with Layla. So there's no telling where the fuck my shoe went."

Dean: "Don't jump to any conclusions yet. It could just be hiding behind something down there where we can't see it or it got kicked out into the main path and someone picked it up. We'd have to get down in order to see that."

He helps her get down off the box and hops down next to her smacking her on the ass when she bends over to look behind the boxes in the not so obvious spots where her shoe could be hanging out hiding.

Roxy: "Do you mind? I am trying to find my shoe not your hand on my ass."

Dean: "I know."

He looks closer to the main path where people walk by. AJ comes skipping along holding Roxy's other shoe.

AJ: "Did anyone lose a Hello Kitty Chuck? I found this by the trash backstage just by itself. I didn't figure anyone would throw away one shoe."

Roxy: "That's it. That's my other shoe. Thank you, AJ. I'm so glad you found it. What the hell was it doing by the trash?"

AJ: "I have no idea. I saw Summer put it there and make a grossed out face like it smelled or something. She's rude."

Roxy: "Yeah. She's about to get an ass beating and I don't mean just in the wrestling ring either."

AJ: "If you need back up, knock on my door. I'll be glad to help rearrange her face in unrecognizable ways."

Roxy: "I'd really like to know why she has to be such an asshole to everyone she meets."

AJ: "That's a good question. I cleaned it up for you."

Roxy: "Thank you for cleaning and returning my shoe."

AJ: "Oh hi Jon. I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there."

Dean: "Hello April. It's all right."

AJ: "You're welcome, Roxy. I'm off now. I'll see you later."

She gives her a hug and hugs Dean and then skips off to go about her business. Roxy looks a Dean.

Roxy: "It's time to eliminate the Summer Ray problem."

Dean: "I'm sure your girls are in the gym for you to discuss that with. We don't do Divas like that."

Roxy: "I know. Let's go find them, shall we?"

Dean: "We shall."

They head over to the gym to join the others.

Jessica: "Well, hello there. I was starting to think you forgot where the gym was or what time it was. Thanks for telling me you weren't going to be here, ass."

She gives her a playful shove.

Roxy: "My bad. No, I was helping Dean with some issues. We have a problem in the tall blonde air headed form."

Madison: "Back up. Dean has a problem with Summer Ray or we have a problem with Summer Ray as in Divas of Destruction?"

Roxy: "Divas of Destruction have a Summer Ray problem. Dean has lady issues of his own Varity."

Dean: "Yeah. I proposed to Kensie and she turned me down."

Jessica: "Ouch. You're excused from missing the session this afternoon. Are you all right?"

Dean: "Eh, not really, but I'll manage."

Madison: "Dude, that sucks. I'm sorry."

Dean: "It's Ok. I'll be fine. Just give me a male ass to kick and I'll snap right back."

Madison: "Now, what problem with Summer Ray do we have now? She was in her talking shit on you and Dean a few minutes ago and I sent her back to the locker room with a warning."

Jessica: "Well, what did she do to you, Rox?"

Roxy: "I was up on top of these production boxes talking to Dean. We wanted a place where we couldn't be bothered by anyone else and that was as close as it was going to get. Anyway, I took off my shoes to get comfortable. Well, things got a little heated and he kissed me. I managed to knock one of my shoes down to the ground while little miss bitch and Layla were walking by. She made a comment about trash raining down and I tuned her out. Next thing I know, AJ comes skipping around the corner with my shoe all cleaned up because Summer Ray put it with the trash backstage."

Madison: "Well, that was nice of AJ to clean it up and return it to you."

Roxy: "She also said that if I ever want to go kick Summer's ass outside of WWE, she'd be more than happy to help."

Jessica: "Not before we do it as a team together."


	4. Chapter 4

Roman comes over and puts a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Roman: "How are you holding up, brother?"

Dean: "As well as to be expected. I'm doing better now that Roxy and I talked and made out a bit."

Roman: "Whoa, wait a minute. You made out with Roxy after breaking up with Kensie?"

Dean: "You make it sound like I jumped straight into bed with her. It just happened. I was feeling grateful and I showed my appreciation the only way I know how other than hugging."

Roman: "Is that all it was? You showing appreciation the only other way you know how? Or was it really more than that that made you do it?"

Dean: "I think it was a little bit more than just my showing appreciation. I've been attracted to her since the first day I saw her. It was a beautiful natural thing."

Roman: "I'm sure it is. What do you say we go grab a beer after the show tonight? Go blow off a little steam."

Dean: "God bless you, Roman Reigns. That's exactly what I need."

Roman: "Just don't go too crazy on me."

Dean: "I'll try not to."

Jessica is on her way into the girl's locker room to get cleaned up when she bumps into Stephanie McMann in the hall.

Jessica: "My bad. I didn't see you there."

Stephanie: "It's all right. Do you have a minute? I was actually looking for you."

Jessica: "Hmmm, a minute to talk to my boss. Yeah, I think I could spare a few."

Stephanie: "Good. Hunter and I were talking earlier and I wanted to get your opinion on something. Hunter and I thought it would be a good idea to turn the Resident Rocker into a heal character on her own."

Jessica: "A heal character on her own? Why in the hell would you break up the best thing going for your Divas Division right now? If the D.O.D. break up there is nobody who will save this sorry excuse for a Divas Division we have right now. I've always been a heal character. That's not going to be much of a change for me. I'd have to turn face to make a complete change and that's not going to happen because that's not who I am and nobody will believe it."

Stephanie: "Think about it, Jess. You'll have a chance at the Divas champion ship away from the other two girls and you'll have a chance to break down even more doors then you already have as a faction."

Jessica: "Steph, I'm not going to pull a Rollins on my girls or a Nikki Bella. There's no point to it. We've never been faces. We've always been heals. As a faction we've broken down all the doors. We were the first divas to be in a steel cage match, the first divas to go against the male super stars and the first divas to just come in and start blowing up the Divas division. We're already written in WWE history and there are still more goals for us to reach as a faction. There's no reason for our separation. Besides, we go out on a high note from one steel cage match? That's dumb. The Shield at least had a couple good matches before Seth did what he did."

Stephanie: "I'm not going to deny that you're already in the WWE history books and I'm not going to deny that you've had some epic matches together as a female faction. But, let's face it. Nobody knows you away from the D.O.D. They know Maddie and they know Diamond Dust, but nobody really talks about The Resident Rocker too much. You could create your own buzz and pick up some good following."

Jessica: "Ummm, no I wouldn't. I'd pick up Seth's "You sold out" chants and I'd have the other two hating on me for stabbing them in the back."

Stephanie: "By now they know that this is just business, right? They know you're not actually turning your back on your sisters in real life."

Jessica: "Yeah. They know it's just business, but have I discussed anything with them? Have any of you discussed this with them? Considering this was our baby together we should decide what happens to it now that it's grown up together."


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie: "I thought you were the architect of D.O.D."

Jessica: "Nope. You thought wrong. This was a group choice that we all came to together not me orchestrating things from the side lines. Sorry, my soul is not for sale and neither is my group."

Stephanie: "Whoa, your soul? No. I just want you girls to have singles success as well as group success. You've all got the potential. We've seen it here."

Jessica: "You're critique has been dually noted. I'll take it under advisement."

Stephanie: "That's all I ask."

Jessica: "You're welcome."

Stephanie leaves and Jessica shakes her head and walks into the girl's locker room.

Jessica: "A heal turn. Seriously, does she even watch her own show?"

She gets in the shower and starts thinking about all the different possibilities that could come out of a D.O.D. split. She could go up against Seth for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. She could compete in her own Money in The Bank. Tables, Ladders and Chairs, hell she could even headline WrestleMania. Then again, taking the girls to WrestleMania as a faction would be awesome too. This wasn't all stuff that had to be done on her own as a heal or a "sell out" as they called it. What if Roxy and Madison had their own ideas about singles matches? She had to talk to them about what they were thinking.

Meanwhile, back with Roxy and Madison,

Madison: "Have you ever wondered what kind of success we'd have as singles away from D.O.D?"

Roxy: "Yeah. I have and it looks a lot like The Shield split. We've all had our chances at singles matches and we just work better together as a faction. I know Dean, Roman and Seth are having great success on their own away from The Shield. Dean is taking off like a bullet and Roman and he are the hottest team together. The WWE Universe loves it when they work together and Seth is so hated by The Shield girls that it's making him even more successful and even more of a hot commodity. He'd do better away from The Authority if you ask me."

Madison: "He's going to get his when Randy and Kane turn on him for starting shit he can never finish. Besides, Seth will get tired of looking like a little bitch eventually."

Roxy: "You know what I'm sick of since we started D.O.D everything we do is being compared to The Shield. Yeah, at first it was flattering and we did some of the same things, but now that we're established it's time to get our own thing."

Madison: "We do have our own thing. I hate to say it but everything is recycled when it comes to WWE. If something works, it gets recycled old feuds, old comparisons, old fights and even new ones. Look at Dean and Seth and what's going on with them. That was spawned off of their old FCW and NXT days when they would fight each other for the spot light."

Roxy: "You mean when Dean would bring out Mox."

Madison: "Yeah and he obviously can't bring out the more violent side of Mox in the pg-13 era WWE."

Roxy: "The hell if he couldn't. Those girls would go ape shit."

Madison: "What about all the interviews where they say that we're clones of what The Shield does? That really gets me pissed off. I mean, I don't mind a few things, but we are individuals. We're not female versions of Seth, Dean and Roman. So stop trying to treat us like we are. There is no architect here. We did this as a group together and made our choices together."

Roxy: "Exactly."

Jessica comes out of the shower and Roxy and Madison are changing their clothes and talking among themselves.

Jessica: "Dude, Stephanie straight out asked me if I wanted to make a heal turn."

Madison: "You are a heal and your character has always been a heal since day one."

Jessica: "I know. Does she even watch her own show? It was totally random too. I was walking back to the locker room to shower and stuff and I just happened to run into her coming out of the locker room and she was supposedly looking for me."

Roxy: "Ok. Why was she looking for you? That's weird."

Jessica: "Not really. She's looking for someone to do a betrayal on D.O.D. and I told her my soul is not for sale."

Roxy: "Seriously? Why would they break up the best thing going for the Divas department right now?"

Jessica: "Exactly the point I made to her. Then she tried filling my head up with all kinds of dreams about what it would be like to be Divas Champion and all the doors I could break down as an individual with singles success."

Madison: "Yeah. That's a good one. I like her little dream world she lives in. At what cost? Who's going to end up her little bitch wiping Nikki Bella's ass? I sure as hell won't. I'd kill her."


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica: "I'm already a heel. I don't need to leave D.O.D. for that and besides I want to go after Rollins once he gets that championship belt away from Brock."

Madison: "What about Divas Champ? You could take Nikki down."

Jessica: "She's all yours, Momma."

She ruffles Madison's hair playfully and Madison gives her a "WTF?" look.

Madison: "That's a new term of endearment."

Jessica: "What, calling you momma or ruffling your hair up?"

Madison: "Both. You've always called me Maddie."

Roxy: "Dude, she's been listening to Seth call Roman Big Man for too long."

Jessica: "What the hell does he calling Roman Big Man have to do with me calling her momma? It was just out of love, seriously. "

Madison: "It's all right, Jess. I'll take it, Baby Girl."

Jessica rolls her eyes.

Jessica: "We're the same age, bonehead."

Madison: "It's out of love, seriously."

Jessica: "Now you're going to patronize me. I see how it is. You're hilarious."

Show time comes and Summer Ray is in the middle of the ring when the whole place goes dark.

"Summer"

She's looking around trying to figure out where the voice is coming from. She sees nothing but the dark.

"Summer, we're up here on the tron, blondie."

She looks up and sees the test pattern that is now famous for the D.O.D's entrance.

"You messed with the wrong people. Now you're going to have to pay."

A zip line is hung from one side of the ring to the entrance where The Shield would normally come in.

"Are you afraid? You should be."

They're music hits and the girls come in down the zip line swat team style and land in the ring surrounding Summer Ray when the lights come up.

Jessica: "Hello there beautiful. Are you expecting maybe a video message?"

Summer: "You three are crazy. We have a match."

Roxy: "You dare to call us crazy? You haven't seen crazy yet, darling. We're aware of the match. Don't worry your pretty little air head about it."

They surround her and she tries to fight back.

Madison: "Say good night, Summer."

She screams as Madison puts her in the K.O.D and kisses her before Jessica hits Summer with her flying knee and Roxy pins her against the mat for the win.

Roxy: "I'd watch whose business you were getting into if I were you. Nobody likes a busy body."

She picks her up and power bombs her.

Roxy: "Leave Ambrose alone."

They all three stand with their boots on Summer in a victory pose.

Madison: "Justice is served D.O.D style."

The music hits as they leave the ring and the show wraps. A wolf whistle is heard once the D.O.D are backstage.

Madison: "That had better meant awesome show."

Roman: "Oh it did."

Madison: "It's just you. I mean, thank you. I thought you were someone else being rude."

Roman: "You're welcome and no I'd never be rude to you. Way to go old school with that whole zip line and the swat gear there

Madison: "Thank you. I was secretly praying to God we didn't get stuck out there. That was crazy."

Roman: "That could've been embarrassing."

Madison: "Yeah especially in these shorts."

Seth slaps high fives with Jessica.

Seth: "That was some Age of the Fall old school ROH shit right there. IS that the new entrance?"

Jessica: "Relax, Batboy you're rubber suit is safe. We were trying out a new idea."

Roxy: "A grown man in a rubber suit, really?"

Seth: "Bat boy? This is not a rubber suit. Its neoprene and it's not tight like rubber. It breaths."


	7. Chapter 7

Roxy: "Who gives a damn? You still look like Bat Boy."

Seth: "That entrance was bad ass. I think you girls should keep it."

Madison: "Thank you. I think we should keep it too."

Roxy: "Yeah. It's original."

Jessica: "Yes. It is original and it is bad ass, but the whole time I felt like I was going to pee my pants. I hate heights like that. The only thing keeping me from having a full on panic attack was the adrenaline rush I get before a match every night and knowing that our fans were down there looking up."

Roxy: "You're serious? You don't act like you're afraid of heights. You jump off shit all the time to take out opponents."

Jessica: "That's different. That's wrestling and I want to win and that's not me hanging by a freaken bungee cord God knows how many feet above solid concrete."

Roman: "Where the hell did Dean go?"

Roxy: "He's probably outside smoking a cigarette. I'll go get him."

She heads out towards the back to go find Dean while Jessica and Madison go to get changed and stuff. She goes out towards the loading docks and finds Dean pacing back and forth talking on the phone and smoking a cigarette.

Dean: "Yeah. I know….It's just a storyline I still love Colby… Thank you. I don't celebrate my birthday hardly anymore. I'm on the road too much…Yes I know it's today."

He flicks the cigarette butt out into the empty lot away from the trucks and other stuff that could catch fire.

Dean: "I love you too, sis. Thank you for the call…. Soon I promise. Bye."

They hang up and suddenly Roxy lets loose with an earth shattering sneeze that causes Dean to jump back about 50 feet.

Dean: "Jesus Christ, are you trying to send me into an early grave?"

Roxy: "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to blow my brains out of my ear."

Dean: "God bless you, by the way."

Roxy: "Thanks. Now, I meant to say "Hey. There you are. Roman was looking for you earlier." Not sneeze my brain matter onto the production trucks."

Dean: "Yeah. My sister called to wish me a happy birthday and I stepped out here for some quiet. I couldn't hear shit in there."

Roxy: "Nice match earlier tonight."

Dean: "Yeah. I loved the new entrance. You guys should keep that its very old school and original. Nobody flies in like that anymore."

Roxy: "That's what I'm afraid of. The corporate heads going all "You're taking unnecessary risks" over it."

Dean: "Like going out there and taking a curb stomp to my head over clay blocks isn't an unnecessary risk or Randy's punt to the skull."

Roxy: "I know, right? Are they watching the same WWE events we are? Risks are taken out there every single day."

Dean: "They sure are."

Roxy: "And happy birthday, by the way before I forget."

Dean: "Thank you. Roman wants to take me out for a few beers tonight. You want to join us?"

Roxy: "I don't want to be a third wheel."

Dean: "So, bring the other two girls. Then it's even."

Roxy: "All right, sounds good. I guess I can do that if they don't have anything else better to do tonight."

Dean: "I doubt they have anything better to do."

Roxy: "So, go get your cigarette smoke smelling ass cleaned up and ready to go."

Dean: "Yes Ma'am, miss bossy pants."


	8. Chapter 8

He salutes her as he heads towards the locker room. Roxy shakes her head to herself.

Roxy: "Kids."

Stardust happens to be coming around the corner and hears her talking to herself with nobody standing around her visible to him anyway.

Stardust: "Thousands of glittering diamonds stand before my eyes and she talks out loud to nobody."

Roxy: "Hey Cody."

He holds out his finger to Roxy and she does it back as he does his "boop" sound effect to her.

Stardust: "You hold the cosmic key to the universe in the palm of your hand. You are made of Diamond Dust."

He blows a hand full of glitter her way and she ducks it.

Roxy: "Thanks dude. God, there are no cameras back here right now. Must you be weird 24 hours a day?"

Stardust: "Only in the suit. You're the strongest carbon element in our universe and you shine bright and beautiful."

Roxy: "Thank you. I think?"

Stardust: "Yes. Yes. You're welcome. Come join us and shine your light on the universe so we can find the cosmic key together."

Roxy: "I have the D.O.D. I don't need Gold or Star Dust to make my light shine on the universe."

Gold Dust: "What a weirdo."

Roxy starts laughing.

Roxy: "I would so kiss you on the forehead right now if I didn't think it would smear gold and black paint all over me."

She holds out her hand and gives him a fist bump instead.

Gold Dust: "If I reveal a small patch of Dustin can I still get that forehead kiss?"

Roxy: "Yes. I'll still kiss your forehead."

He wipes off a small patch of the paint and she kisses the clean spot. He does that dramatic sucking in of his breath and pretends to faint back on to Star Dust.

Star Dust: "Cody wants one too."

He wipes part of his forehead off and she kisses him too. He does that dramatic squeak of his and scampers off. Roxy starts laughing. Trinity is walking by and stops.

Trinity: "Let me take a guess Star Dust?"

Roxy: "Yeah. I got a glitter shower before we parted ways. He wants me to join their universe."

She rolls her eyes and Trinity looks at her like she's gone crazy.

Trinity: "You got a little face paint on your lips."

She wipes the yellow paint off on a Kleenex.

Roxy: "So, where's Uce?"

Trinity: "Talking to the other Uce and his cousin. They want to take Dean Ambrose out for his birthday."


	9. Chapter 9

Roxy: "I know. Dean just invited me and asked me to invite the other two girls. You should come too and bring Jimmy."

Trinity: "Is that an invitation?"

Roxy: "Mrs. Trinity would you like to join us tonight?"

Trinity: "Why yes, miss Roxy. I'd love to join you tonight. What time?"

Roxy: "8:00 Boo."

Trinity: "I'll see you there."

She hugs Roxy and Roxy heads back to the locker room to change out of her gear she's still walking around in. She comes back to find Jessica and Madison already changed and talking to Seth.

Seth: "Damn, you and Ambrose are slow. Get your ass changed, girl."

Roxy: "Eat me, Rollins."

Seth: "You wish I would, beautiful."

She flips him off as she goes into the locker room to get changed and gather her stuff.

Madison: "She's usually the first one out of her gear and ready to go out the door."

Jessica: "Well, she was playing "dude, where's Ambrose?" earlier."

Madison: "True point."

Seth: "I know what takes Roman so long. He has to tame that Samoan mane of his. Mine takes 20 minutes and still looks like I never even slicked it."

Jessica: "I would kill for that perfect hair of his."

Seth: "It takes work to make it look that perfect. I speak from experience."

Madison: "It's cruel how God gives men long perfect hair and long beautiful fingernails and we have to pay an Asian girl to create beautiful fingernails for us and use gobs of product to make our hair look nice."

Jessica: "Don't get me started on how many guys have eyelashes that would take me 5 tubes of mascara to achieve."

Seth: "Oh boo hoo. You ladies always look good no matter what you do. You just think you need all that make up and product to look good. You'd be shocked at how many men actually like the natural look with no make- up and no hair product on a woman."

Madison and Jessica look at each other and start busting up laughing like he just made the funniest joke ever.

Madison: "How many straight men do you know go up to a woman and say "Hey honey, I'd love to see you with no make-up and no hair product on?" Come on."

Seth: "About the same amount of women you know that just say "fuck it" and walk out the door as is. They put on a change of clothes and shoes that's it. They might brush their teeth and take a minute to put on deodorant that's about it."

Jessica raises her hand up like she's in school answering questions.

Jessica: "Hi. I'm a woman that rolls out of bed and decides all I need is a brush, deodorant and a spritz of perfume."

Seth: "And I'm a man who likes a woman as is. It's nice to meet you."

Madison: "Shit, you two are nuts."

Jessica: "There's nothing wrong with a low maintained look. I'm not saying I'd go out in public without a shower or leave cross fit without changing clothes. That's just nasty."

About an hour later, Roman, Dean and Jessica come out carrying their gear.

Madison: "Are we ready?"

Dean holds out his hands like "I'm waiting on you" and smiles.

Dean: "Of course we're ready, darling. I'm sorry for the delay. I couldn't go out knowing I'd been wrestling all night without a shower."

Roxy: "Thank you for taking that time. We all appreciate that effort."

They leave the arena and climb in the rental SUV. Dean starts smiling again.

Dean: "Is that our designated driver for the evening?"

Roxy: "No. I just thought the six of us would get into a car with some strange man that we don't know and see what happens."

He puts his arm around her and hugs her to him.

Dean: "You and I are going to get along just fine tonight, Sweet pea. Please tell me you like to drink whiskey."

Roxy: "Not straight, but I will drink Jack and Coke."

Roman: "What happens tonight doesn't leave this truck. It's like a pact. We sort of ditched security for this time alone and the WWE heads would lose their shit if they knew we were out drinking without security."

Madison: "Seriously? They make you take security to the bar with you."

Dean: "Yeah. If we told them where we were going they would. I'm the king of cloaking. We have to have our time to be men and we can't do that with them breathing down our necks and making things awkward and besides, it's easier to go low profile without a huge entourage with us."

Seth: "We do this all the time only this time women are involved and they'd really lose their shit knowing there were six of us unprotected."

Jessica: "Dude, we know how to take care of ourselves. We don't need baby sitters watching us every minute of every day."

Seth: "Yeah. We tried that argument before and we got the "It's what's best for business" spiel. They have to protect their assets. If one of us goes out and gets into a bar fight it's all right, but if all of us go out and get into a bar fight, there goes half the roster."

Roman: "Yeah and some guys think they can just come up and start shit with us for no reason. I get it all the time."

Madison: "Wow. Out of all the guys on the whole roster, they decide to pick on the 6'3 265 pound Samoan of the group. That's ballsy or suicidal depending on how you want to look at it I guess."

Roman: "Suicidal, but I don't engage with assholes. They just want 15 minutes of fame or a story to tell their buddies the next day and I'm not going to be the topic of discussion. So, whatever happens tonight is just between the 6 of us."

Jessica: "I promise whatever happens tonight will only be between the 6 of us."

She puts her hand out in front of her and Madison puts her hand on top of Jessica's.

Madison: "I also promise whatever happens tonight will only be between the 6 of us."

Roxy puts her hand on top of Jessica and Madison's.

Roxy: "I also promise whatever happens tonight will only be between us and nobody else."

Seth: "I think we're good then."

They all six put their hands together.

Dean: "Now let's go have some all American fun."

The SUV pulls up in front of a random bar called The Red Room. Dean gets a cocky smirk on his face and Seth starts laughing.

Dean: "Oooh, are you going to bend me over and spank me in your Red Room too?"

Roxy: "If you're a good boy, I might give you a birthday spanking. If you're a bad boy, I might give you a birthday fucking."

She smacks him on the ass as he is getting out of the SUV in front of her

Jessica: "Oh my God. Did you just say that out loud in public?"

Roxy: "Well, I sure as hell didn't whisper it in private."

Dean: "I love it when a woman is honest and physical."

Madison: "I'd watch out playing with him. You know he holds people to their promises."

Roxy: "Yes. I know and I fully intend to follow through with my promises."

Dean makes a low noise that almost sounds like a moan and Jessica starts laughing.

Jessica: "Do you two need to be alone because we can all go get drunk without you."

Dean: "Nope. You can't celebrate my birthday without me present. It's just a bunch of assholes drinking without the birthday boy."

Roman puts his hands on Dean's shoulder.

Roman: "And the birthday boy needs a drink."

They get inside the bar and find a booth to sit at.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean: "You're damn right I do. Have you heard about the week I've had? Hell, better make it two drinks and a shot."

He puts his arm around Roman's shoulders and Roman half hugs him as they walk inside.

Seth: "It's your night, bro. You can have anything you want."

Dean: "Anything I want?"

Seth can see that look in Dean's crazy eyes and thinks quickly.

Seth: "Within reason. There are certain things we can't legally do."

Dean: "It's only illegal if you get caught and I don't plan on getting caught. Besides, we don't have any in house shows this week. We technically don't have to report back for a week."

Jessica: "What the hell are you babbling about? You're speaking Mox right now and you're not even drunk yet."

He looks around like someone is going to over hear his conversation and pulls her in to him like he's going to kiss her, but stops half way there.

Dean: "Have you ever smoked weed outside of your girlfriends?"

Jessica: "You're asking the wrong person that question. I've never smoke weed period. I've got second hand highs and I ate some horrible brownies once. That person had no idea what they were doing, but that's a whole other story for a whole other day."

Dean: "How the hell do you fuck up boiling pot?"

Jessica: "She didn't boil it. That's how. Let's just say we were eating twigs and shit it tasted like."

Dean starts laughing.

Dean: "Yeah. You need some new people to hang around with. If you're going to do it, do it right not half assed like that."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bar,

Madison: "What is Dean's fascination with getting in Jessica's face? She's going to smack him."

Seth: "They're just talking. It's no big deal. Dean fucks with her because she goes with it. If she didn't react, he'd actually leave her alone and quite frankly, she doesn't want him to leave her alone because she likes him. She doesn't like him like she likes me, but she likes him as a person."

Madison: "We all like him as a person. That much is obvious."

Seth: "What's your obsession for flirting with Roman here lately?"

Madison looks at him like he's grown a second head out of his shoulder.

Madison: "Flirting? What the hell makes you think I'm flirting with Roman? He hasn't made a move on me since he kissed me in New Orleans."

Seth: "Yeah. That kiss said a lot more than "hi. Nice to meet you" from the outside looking in. It looked like he meant serious business and quite frankly, I'm surprised you didn't take him home after that."

Madison: "It did mean more than "Hi. Nice to meet you" and I had every intention of taking him home that night. What stopped me is the fact that we work together and I don't give it up on the first meeting. Roman and I haven't even had an official first date or anything. If I would've taken him home that night that's all it would've been. Two people having hot meaningless sex. If I give it to Roman, it's going to be for more than just one hot night."

Seth: "So, why are you getting all "What the hell makes you think I'm flirting" about it? That's exactly what it is. You're trying to make time with my man over here. It's ok. You can just be a woman and admit it. I'll give you your time alone together if you want it. It won't offend me any."

Madison: "Shut up, Rollins."

She cautioned and smacked him on the arm.

Jessica: "Where is this story going, Ambrose? I'm not doing that in public with you."

Dean: "Keep your voice down. This isn't exactly a public conversation."

Jessica: "I get it."

Dean looks around again and this time pats his inside jacket pocket. Jessica's eyes look like they are about to pop out of the socket with surprise.

Jessica: "You had weed at work. If that got found you'd have been fired. Are you crazy?"

Dean: "I can say it's medicinal and it helps me sleep. I can't take pills due to an old habit of mine. It's completely legit."

Jessica: "Yeah except you don't have a medical card and no WWE doctor is going to sign off on that."

Dean: "Well, one did and all the legal stuff is covered. So, if they random drug test me and it comes up positive for pot it's covered."

Jessica: "That's great for you. But, anyone else who comes up positive for it is screwed."

Dean: "Relax Jess. Nobody will get fired over one joint. It's not like we're smoking 5 bags."

Jessica: "We only live once and it is your birthday. I won't say a damn word."

Dean: "None of us either and you're damn right it is."

Jessica: "Well, fucken A let's get the birthday boy his drinks."

Dean kisses her on the lips quickly and pulls away.

Dean: "That's my girl."

Jessica: "Thanks Dude. Bar tender, can we get a round of fireballs please?"

Bar tender: "Coming right up."

Roman: "Keep them coming. It's my man Dean's birthday today."

Bar tender: "Well, happy birthday, Dean."

Dean: "Thank you. Fuck the "Dean" shit. I'm going Mox tonight. Call me Jon."

Roxy: "Welcome to the party, Mox."

Dean: "Thank you, Roxy my love. "

He pulls her onto his lap and she sits on his leg like she's his woman.

Madison: "Wow. This night just got more interesting."

Roman: "As long as he's not dancing on the bar and singing were good."

Madison: "You're not serious. He gets drunk and dances on the bar like a chick?"

Roman: "I wouldn't say he does it all the time, but he did one time to impress a woman and he was dared to."

Madison: "Oh Lord. So, Mox dances on bars for women huh."

Dean: "Yeah, but I'm too sober for that right now. Last time I got up on a bar in New Orleans, I took off my shirt and I ended up with a girlfriend. I'm not looking for that tonight. I don't dance."

Roxy starts busting up laughing and he winks at her.

Roxy: "You are so full of shit. What's all that you do out there in the ring?"

She starts imitating his "Dancing" he does when he's excited in the ring.

Dean: "How dare you. I don't do that."

Roxy: "Yeah if you say so dude. Have another drink."


End file.
